


Fun Times With The Cult Of Dippingsauce

by roseverdict



Series: Transcendence AU Fun Times! [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Cult of Dippingsauce, Fluff, Or using them without asking, Plz dont kill me for possibly butchering characters, Rosie Writes!, Yeah Cody that guy from I Wont Make You Fake IDs? Him, where the fudge did THIS idea come from?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while, Cody comes along to a summons from the "Mizar Branch" of Alcor's cult.</p>
<p>Cue hilarity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Gang!

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap...where did this ficlet come from even..? (I would link to all the things this references but a mere 3DS like the one I'm doing this on cannot handle such processes so hopefully I can edit this later?) (Also it would be longer but again, a mere 3DS is incapable of such feats)

Why, oh why, had he thought this was a smart idea?

Why had he even agreed to this to begin with?

How was he to get out of his predica-OOF!

The leader of this branch of Alcor's (or Dipper's???) cult plowed into Cody, knocking him over and into the giant bowl of popcorn-flavored ice cream.

Which tipped over.

Which dumped everything inside onto the startled...uh...Justin, was it?

Who fell onto Dipper.

Who, in his altered state of mind, grabbed Justin(?) and curled around him.

As the girls snapped pictures, cackling something about blackmail and evil plans.

What even was life?

\-------------------------------------

Let's rewind a few hours.

Cody finished up his homework and fished the book from his bag. He'd seen it at a pawn shop, a wonderfully thick book about pre-Transcendence folklore.

He knew his friend didn't have one yet, and had been pining for a copy for the whole year they knew each other. Whenever Cody asked him why he didn't just poof one up, he got the answer of; "It wouldn't be the same."

He had to have it.

Shaking himself from his memories, Cody grinned and covered the book with his blanket, pulling out the summoning circle Alcor had given him a while back. He picked at the scab on his thumb and let a drop fall onto it, then with a smile, stepped back as the shadows solidified into the shape of his friend.

"WHO DARES-oh, hey Cody. What's up?" Alcor asked, sending away his shadows almost immediately.

Cody pulled the book into view. "Wanna hang out for a while?"

Alcor stared at the book like it was about to disappear. "Is that-it is?!"

"It's that folklore book you were wanting! I figured since I have no clue when your birthday is, I could get you something for the anniversary of the con!" Cody proudly declared.

"Oh man...Cody, do you know how much time this buys me?!" Alcor sputtered in glee. "Because it's a heck of a lot!"

Cody tossed it to him. "Here ya go! Happy Whatever-The-Heck-This-Is-That-We're-Celebrating!"

Alcor caught it, sending it to wherever sacrifices go, before stepping out of the circle, a few handheld game systems in hand.

"Want to play some Pokémon?"

After about half an hour of 'demolishing their enemies' as Alcor called it, he jerked. "Oh, another summons? Hmm, I'll just put it on the answering machine...huh, okay." Alcor paused the game, turning to Cody. "I just got a summons from some of my friends, and since all we do is pretty much just have fun and do math homework, do you want to come with?"

Cody thought about it. On the one hand, keep playing Pokémon with the world's dorkiest demon.

On the other hand, meet some of Alcor's other friends, help out a bit, and STILL hang out with the world's dorkiest demon.

"Oh, sure, why not?" Cody decided.

What could go wrong?

\-------------------------------------

After they showed up at the house, Cody opened his eyes. Closing them was definitely a smart move, as opposed to the first time Alcor had teleported him home.

He still felt queasy, though.

Holding a hand to his head, he almost didn't notice the fact that he was surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls.

And a random guy.

Holding a rabbit.

What.

"Heya Dipper! I gotcha a quart of Mint Chocolate Chip and some algebra. Deal?" The leader asked, a smile on her face.

Melodramatically, Alcor (Dipper? Huh??) declared, "Oh, Cassie, you know me so well!" Then, in his goofy, screw-it-I'm-with-friends voice Cody knew so well, "Now gimme!"

Cassie chucked the ice cream at his head (he caught it before being bonked by it) and grinned. "Let the fun times commence!"

The one other (human) male in the room twitched, like he wanted to fall prostrate at the demon's feet but was trying hard not to. Cody figured, ah, hey, may as well.

"Hi there, uh...person. What's your name?" Cody asked.

At that, Alc-, no, Dipper smiled. "Oh, yeah! Everybody, this is Cody!" He zipped over and patted the boy on the back. "He's the guy from that fake ID's summoning last year that actually decided to give me a chance! Cody, these are Cassie and the gang. Also, this is Justin. He was in a different branch but moved to this one after...things...happened. We're working on curing him of the hero-worship jitters."

The leader-Cassie-rushed up to Cody and started chattering a mile a minute about her friends, none of whom's names Cody remembered afterwards.

WHAT.


	2. Cody Realizes A Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cody notices Justin's reaction to the one word that spells doom whenever a girl such as Cassie yells it at the top of her lungs.
> 
> "PARTYTIIIIIIIME!!!"
> 
> There is no escape, only Dipnip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then
> 
> Okay
> 
> This happened
> 
> Oh boy

Soon Al-dip (Cody gave up on reconciling the two names once he heard the girls refer to themselves as the Cult of Dippingsauce) called the group together to get the homework out of the way. This left Justin, Cody, and the rabbit alone in the summons room.

"So...how'd you meet Dip-cor-or-whatever-his-name-is-now?" Cody decided to break the ice.

Justin jumped, then stammered out, "W-well, just as O-our Lo-I mean, Alcor, said, I w-was in a b-b-branch of his c-cult when some...things...went d-down. After that, I p-pretty much searched f-f-for a safe branch and f-found this. What ab-bout you?"

Cody grinned. "My friends and I summoned him to get into a demonology convention even though we were underage. He's actually pretty good at balancing french fries on his nose."

"F-french fries..?!" Justin seemed taken aback, but before they could say any more, they heard two things from the others.

First was an undignified, kittenlike yelp.

Second was a word.

"PARTYTIIIIIIIIME!"

Justin gulped. "Oh noooo..."

"What 'oh no,' what should I be worried about, and are you always this yellow-green in the face?" Cody asked worriedly.

"In reverse; Maybe, THAT, AND OH SHOOT OH SHOOT OH SHOOT OH SHOOT HERE THEY COME!" Justin squeaked and dashed away.

Cody stared after him, then asked the rabbit, "Why'd he run off?"

Something landed on Cody's back right then. Something big, heavy, purring, and with bat wings and OH GOSH.

WHAT EVEN.

Cody spun around, trying to get a better look at the being that now clung to his shirt.

Hissing like a cat.

But in an impeccable suit, tie, and top hat.

…

WHY THE FRIIICK WAS ALC-PER ACTING LIKE A FRICKING CAT?!

"Hey, Cody! Looks like he likes you!" Cassie cackled, running over.

"Cassie? HOW-??" Cody gestured wildly at ALCOR THE FLIPPIN' DREAMBENDER, who was LICKING HIS FLIPPIN' HAIR. "WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!"

Cassie didn't answer, just started snapping pictures with a maniacal grin plastered on her face.

The rabbit took this moment to hop up to Cody's head.

Now with a bunny on his head and a demon on his back, Cody thought he had officially seen it all.

Alc-Dip-cor-per-or-whatever would later remark that it's funny how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting the hang of this mobile posting thing! First drabbles-THEN THE WORLD!
> 
> Hey, anybody want to see more CoD/Justin/Cody/Dipnippy antics? I'll take requests if you want!
> 
> Seriously, this is my first "if i did this right so help me you'll laugh so hard you cry" fic. I need ideas! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Well that was fun! And now I don't need to worry about 'radio' silence killing me!
> 
> *randomly Fem!Gideon voice* Yalls don't know the trouble ya got into when ya linked to ao3 on the tumblr. 3XD


End file.
